


Run from memories

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Mummies, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era in fuga, non letteralmente ma metaforicamente lo era di sicuro.





	Run from memories

Era in fuga, non letteralmente ma metaforicamente lo era di sicuro.

Fuggiva dal ricordo di Mother, dal ricordo di aver aperto il gas e quello che era accaduto dopo. Ricordava il funerale e come non avesse voluto avvisare nemmeno Dylan ma allo stesso tempo voleva fuggire da quei ricordi, dimenticarli e comportarsi come se non fossero mai avvenuti. Ogni giorno era come se la sua mente fosse in fuga da quel momento, solo quando vedeva Mother in cucina intenta a preparargli la colazione si diceva di aver sognato tutto. Mother non era morta, non aveva sposato Alex Romero, Mother era lì con lui e si stava prendendo cura di lui, aveva finto la propria morte per poterlo proteggere e lui ora stava bene, non aveva più i blackout da moltissimo tempo e il motel andava bene, con Mother tutto andava per il meglio.

Fuggiva dal ricordo di aver dovuto organizzare il funerale da solo, Dylan non era degno di occuparsi di nulla di quanto riguardasse Norma inoltre doveva essere felice con Emma e sarebbe stato egoista avvisarlo si era detto.

Fuggiva dal ricordo di quelle lettere che aveva visto incise sulla lapide di Norma, la scritta che lui stesso aveva deciso, avrebbe riposato accanto a Mother un giorno, uniti per l’eternità com’era giusto che fosse e come doveva essere.

Fuggiva dal ricordo di quello che aveva fatto quella notte stessa. Non era stato lui a recarsi al cimitero cittadino per disseppellire la bara, perché non c’era alcuna bara, non era stato lui a scoperchiarla e a trasportare il cadavere di Norma Bates fino a casa perché la bara era vuota e Norma aveva inscenato la propria morte.

Fuggiva dal ricordo di quel corpo così rigido e inanimato, freddo e pesante perché Norma Bates non era morta ma era viva, aveva solamente finto e nulla di tutto quello era accaduto; non era stato lui a sistemarla in cantina e poi a preparare il corpo.

Fuggiva dal ricordo di quello che aveva fatto al corpo di sua madre, non aveva trattato il suo corpo come il padre di Emma gli aveva insegnato perché Norma era viva ed era di fronte a lui, era solo una recita quella.

Fuggiva da quei ricordi perché sarebbe stato tutto troppo intenso e per quello era grato che quella ragazza non si fosse fermata, a Mother una come lei non sarebbe certamente piaciuta. Quella Marion Crane era bella ragazza e aveva avuto sfortuna ma Mother non l’avrebbe capita, meglio che fosse in fuga si era detto Norman. Aveva poi atteso Sam e sapeva cosa fare, questa volta non avrebbe permesso a Mother di prendersi la colpa bensì se ne sarebbe assicurato lui stesso di persona. Sam era simile a suo padre, anche lui aveva fatto del male a una persona a lui cara e per quanto volesse bene a Madeleine lei non sarebbe mai stata come Mother, non avrebbe mai amato nessuna donna come amava Mother.

Sam doveva pagare e se ne sarebbe assicurato lui questa volta, non Mother, finalmente aveva smesso di fuggire dalle proprie responsabilità, era sicuro che Mother lo avrebbe ben ricompensato una volta tornato a casa, Mother era tutto per lui e lui non era più in fuga.


End file.
